conduitfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Multi-Player Connection
The point of this page is to connect with our fellow Wiki members and show off our kills and such. So just add your Wikia username to the list and just keep us updated as to how your doing online with the game. Fortuan 18:15, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Fortuan Screen Name: Fortuan kills: deaths: KD spread: wins: losses: WL spread: Favorite Char: Agent (typically green with bright green highlight) Favorite Map: Streets Favorite Weapon: Strike Rifle Level: Hybrid Misfit Screen Name: Hybrid kills: 428 deaths: 325 KD spread: wins: losses: WL spread: Favorite Char: Suit: (Black suit with pink under shirt) Favorite Map: Infirmary Favorite Weapon: USP45 Pistol Rank: 7/24 FriendCode: 2836-7863-8905 SilverBlade784 Screen Name: Abraham kills: 754 deaths: 742 KD spread: wins: losses: WL spread: Favorite Char: Suit Favorite Maps: Infirmary, and Complex Favorite Weapons: Deatomizer Mk4, SPAS 12, USP45, SCAR Rank: 13/24 Friend Code: 2493-2084-3381 Midna Rocks Screen Name: Dyon kills: 302 deaths: 358 KD spread: -56 wins: ? losses: ? WL spread: ? Favorite Char: Suit (Black with white undershirt) Favorite Maps: Sanctum, and Complex Favorite Weapons: Deatomizer Mk4, Carbonizer, USP45, TPC Launcher Rank: 9/24 Friend Code: 4211-2013-5406 Ps. I don't edit on this wiki I just play the conduit. SamWhite Screen Name: $@M Rank: 21/24 Total XP: 21,000+ Kills: 2200+ Deaths: 800+ Accuracy: lesser than 19% Wins: Unknown Losses: Unknown ASE Captures: 50+ ASE Returns: 4+ Favorite Char: Drone (Black primary, White Eyes) Favorite Maps: Streets and Pentagon Favorite Weapons: Deatomizer Mk4, Carbonizer, USP45, SPAS-12 Site: www.sgc-x.tk Friend Code: 4941-4090-7341 email me so I add you! (info as of 9/25/09) Psyshadow Screen Name:Jared Favorite skin: Drone. Play team objective, so color doesn't matter. Favorite Maps: Streets, Pentagon. Favorite Weapons: TPC Lancher, Rocket Launcher, Deatomizer --Psyshadow 19:58, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Online player trouble I don't know if anyone wants to hear this but, in my region (N. America) on wifi I have repeatedly came across a player called TRAITOR who has majorly gliched the game. I don't know how he does it but here is what he lookes and behaves like: *He uses the scientist model. *He playes team objective. *He uses a very odd SMAW that shoots way faster than a standard SMAW shood and has a ammo cappacity of more than the standard 8 rockets. *He moves very fast without his legs moving. (Like in a jump) *The big problem, he seems to be able to bee on two teams at once: His character model is one teams color while his name is the other teams color. This somehow lets him kill anyone while being invincible to any thing but his own weapons explosions. This leads to huge kill numbers for him and his "team" (It still counts him on one team or the other). Oh and by huge kill counts, I mean somewhere around 100 kills in a marathon game. Has anyone else seen players like this or know how he did it? Midna Rocks A player called "Kevin" has been hacking online in NTSC-U Region. I know many ppl have that name, but be aware that if you encounter someone with that name, there is a 1 in a million chance its him. He is uber annoying. He plays free-for alls apparently. And occasionally glitches the timer and always has a SMAW that spams missles. He uses Ocarina (cheating application for Wii by Hoembrewers) to do all this. Reported by S@M2000. Petition to stop hackers: RESOLVED (SORT OF) Anyone have ideas to stop online hackers? Like a petition for Nintendo? Anything like this is useless: hackers can change thier names, so they can't be put on a list.Any code Nintendo may put on the connection to stop hackers will be worked around.You really can't stop hackers. Just leave if you find one.--Psyshadow 17:54, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Nintendo has resolved this; apparently hackers get a certain error code when they try to connect online on ANY online Wii game; IF they are detected. However, some hackers have found a bypass to it. The error code is 20102.--Samwhite 04:32, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Never mind, just some glitches.--Psyshadow 20:55, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Petition to stop glitches I'm sure all of us multiplayer people know that there have been glitches exploited in the game such as Spammable rocket launchers and the ability to shoot from behind a wall. This is very annoying to the people who do not know how to glitch and gives the glitcher an unfair advantage.Psyshadow 00:23, January 15, 2010 (UTC)